


Обещания

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Тексты M-E [3]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fucking, Graphic Description, Kinda, M/M, Minor Violence, Phone Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: Кугар терпеливо ждал, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от прицела. Он лежал на крыше, прижавшись к винтовке. Из коммуникатора лился безостановочный трёп Дженсена.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Тексты M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: 5 Losers 2021 R-NC17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143509) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



– Как же скучно. Ненавижу нудные операции. Зачем Клэй нас опять на это подписал? Ну, я понимаю, что тебя он отправил, потому что ты можешь сбить из винтовки муху с расстояния в милю. Но меня-то зачем? Я уже выяснил об этом ублюдке всё, что можно, кстати, это было совсем несложно. Чувак разбирается в компьютерах, примерно как хомячок. И судя по тому, что я узнал, с ним может справиться девочка-скаут. Честно говоря, единственная девочка-скаут, которую я знаю, – моя племянница, но даже она может скрутить этого чувака одной левой. И не запыхаться.

Кугар моргнул, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от прицела. Он лежал на крыше, прижавшись к винтовке. Из коммуникатора лился безостановочный трёп Дженсена.

– Я по-прежнему считаю, что это пустая трата времени. Абсолютно пустая трата времени. Несомненная, безнадежная и бесполезная трата времени. Мы могли бы нанять кого-нибудь из команды «Календул», чтобы прикончить этого болвана, – они выглядят так, будто у них уже были проблемы с законом. Наверное, за кражу конфет у младенцев – девчонки кажутся как раз настолько крутыми.

Кугар сосредоточенно наблюдал за входом в здание, где находилась их цель.

– К слову о младенцах, я попробовал один раз. Я имею в виду, украсть конфетку. Однажды я увидел ребенка в коляске, и у него – я решил, что это был мальчик – у него был леденец. Такой зелёный, ну ты знаешь. Я смотрю на ребенка, он на меня, его мать ругается с продавцом фруктов у прилавка, и я думаю, чёрт возьми. Я же должен хоть раз попробовать всё, пока я ещё жив, да? В общем, я подхожу и забираю леденец. Раз – и он мой. Мальчик смотрит на меня, на свою пустую руку, снова на меня, и у него наворачиваются слёзы. Серьезно, он смотрел на меня большими глазами, полными слёз, и у него дрожали губы. У него дрожали губы! Он не стал плакать – если бы он плакал, это бы только раздражало, – но он начал всхлипывать, как будто я пнул беспомощного щенка. И смотрел на меня своими проклятыми большими глазами и еще с этой дрожащей губой, и я, блядь, провалил операцию. Я провалился, как гнилая заснеженная крыша, и моей гордости был нанесен примерно такой же ущерб. Куча жертв. Я вернул парню леденец и даже подарил ему свой. Знаешь, чтобы извиниться. – В коммуникаторе раздался глубокий вздох и стук клавиатуры. – Младенцы – зло.

Кугар тихо вздохнул, но не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

– Ох, приятель. Разговоры о младенцах натолкнули меня на мысли о сексе. Знаешь, чем я хочу заняться? Прямо сейчас. Вместо этой скуки. Отсосать тебе. 

Кугар медленно моргнул, держа палец на спусковом крючке.

– Я бы отсосал тебе так, будто я только для этого и живу. Между прочим, это чистая правда, потому что как только твой тяжелый член оказывается у меня во рту, скользит по моему языку, я не могу думать ни о чём другом. Только о том, как ты кончишь и я почувствую, как сперма наполняет рот, брызжет на увулу и скользит по горлу. – Дженсен умолк на секунду. – Увула – забавное слово. Это маленький круглый язычок сверху на нёбе, знаешь? У-у-уву-у-ула. Как будто призываешь демона. У-у-у-у-уву-у-у-у-у-ула. Странное слово.

Кугар облизнул губы кончиком языка, не сводя глаз с прицела.

– Знаешь, теперь я действительно хочу тебе отсосать. Сначала я тебя просто дразнил, но сейчас, когда я подумал об этом, я так хочу трахаться. Ужасно хочу, Кугар, у нас ни на что не было времени с тех пор, как началась эта кошмарно скучная операция. Я запрыгну на тебя, как только ты вернешься, и... Мы. Будем. Трахаться. Я имею в виду не обычный приятный секс, я не буду ждать, пока мы найдем отель и удобную кровать. Хочу грязного, грубого секса. У меня даже есть смазка в кармане, но я хочу как следует почувствовать тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты вошёл, пока я еще не растянут, – как тебе нравится. Да, тебе будет тесно внутри меня. Я делал специальные упражнения для мышц, наверное, я смогу тебя сжимать, отпускать и снова сжимать, когда захочу. Немного сложно, потому что нужно удерживать ритм. Я пробовал на одной длинной игрушке, которая пищит, когда её сжимаешь, думаю, у меня получится. Представь себе, я голый, потный и не очень растянутый, потому что обещал, что буду плотно сжимать тебя. И ты, такой идеально-прекрасный, лежишь на кровати, а я двигаюсь на тебе сверху, сжимая твой чудесный член, как настоящий гуру. Чёрт, мы даже могли бы сделать это на открытом воздухе, ты мог бы трахнуть меня у дерева. Я знаю, что тебе нравится делать из нашего секса шоу, несмотря на то, что никто не видит.

Кугар слегка пошевелился, но не сдвинулся с места.

– И я буду стонать, ты будешь слышать, как я тяжело рвано дышу. Я оближу твоё ухо, буду покусывать мочку, буду сосать её, пока ты меня трахаешь. Сожму плотнее твой член, клянусь, тебе будет так хорошо, что ты неделю будешь ходить с этой долбаной ухмылкой на лице. Чёрт, а я, наверное, долго не смогу ходить нормально. Но мне это нравится, и я знаю, что тебе тоже нравится. Нравится, что из-за тебя у меня меняется походка. Потому что бёдра напряжены, а задница слишком чувствительная. И тебе нравится, когда я ёрзаю на стуле, потому что каждое движение напоминает мне о твоем члене внутри, это меня снова возбуждает, и я опять хочу тебя. Но мне ничего не обломится, потому что ты – заботливая сволочь. Тебе нужно, чтобы моя задница пришла в норму, чтобы дырка перестала быть такой чувствительной и припухшей. Вот тогда ты будешь трахать меня пальцами всю ночь, наверное, даже свяжешь, чтобы я сам не запрыгнул на тебя. Цель находится в вестибюле и направляется к выходу. А я буду лежать и упрашивать, потому что ты никогда не даёшь мне кончить, пока я не попрошу. Я буду просить, Кугар, я буду умолять: «Пожалуйста, Кугар, Кугар, пожалуйста». Я буду просить тебя дать мне кончить, даже когда ты будешь трахать меня у дерева. Я буду стонать, и просить, и вжиматься в тебя, пока наши яйца не опустеют, и твоя сперма не потечет по моим бёдрам.

Кугар выдохнул и нажал на курок. Чистый выстрел, точно между глаз. Не дожидаясь, пока тело упадет на землю, он схватил винтовку и побежал к лестнице. Быстро спустился на первый этаж и запрыгнул в стоящую рядом машину.

– Всё нормально? – спросил Пуч, заводя двигатель.

Кугар кивнул.

– У тебя джинсы спереди мокрые.

Кугар демонстративно вытащил комм из уха.

– Что, Дженсену снова стало скучно? – Пуч покачал головой, проезжая мимо тела, чтобы можно было подтвердить факт смерти, а потом развернулся, и они двинулись к базе. – Может, тебе стоит сказать ему что-нибудь на этот счёт? Это уже третий раз за месяц. Это же отвлекает. 

Кугар пристально посмотрел на него.

– Да, да, я знаю. На задании тебя ничего не отвлекает. Даже когда Дженсен несёт такое, что ты кончаешь в штаны.

Кугар ухмыльнулся.

  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_rnc17_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/aa/xoHGQgRQ_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
